


That Companion

by Merfilly



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Insight into Thorin's view on Bilbo</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Companion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dunderklumpen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunderklumpen/gifts).



Useless, absolutely useless. That was Thorin's private opinion of Bilbo at first. He was too much a stay-at-home type, concerned with his linens and comforts.

Only, as their journey progressed, Thorin's opinion slowly shifted. Bilbo might not be the heartiest sort, certainly not dwarven tough, but there was something about the hobbit that just didn't know how to quit.

That, more than anything, was why Thorin found himself paying more attention to the hobbit. He admired the tenacity, and admitted that Bilbo's wits certainly didn't hurt the quest any.

He just never expected to see Bilbo as _that_ special companion.


End file.
